Roma, Paris, Tóquio
by naley2347
Summary: Confissões de Caroline Forbes


A verdade é que eu não queria estar aqui. Eu não queria estar em Roma pensando em como seria estar em Paris e em Tóquio, da mesma forma que eu não queria estar em Paris pensando em Roma e Tóquio e, com certeza, não queria estar em Tóquio pensando em Paris e Roma. Em primeiro lugar, porque obviamente eu não poderia estar em três lugares ao mesmo tempo – o vampirismo não fornece tal habilidade. – Em segundo lugar, não menos importante e muito mais preocupante, porque me parece que não há mais como pensar em Roma sem pensar em Paris e Tóquio – na verdade, pensar em todos os arranjos desses lugares não necessariamente partindo dessa ordem. –

Estou sentada numa confortável cama espaçosa, aparentemente feita com o propósito de ser uma espécie de lembrete constante do quão só eu estou, do quão carente, durante a minha breve estadia aqui. Ok, talvez só seja o tamanho da cama mesmo e eu esteja fazendo drama demais. De qualquer forma, devo ressaltar que ao meu lado há uma garrafa de vinho extremamente convidativa (não interessa a marca no momento, o gosto é bom), porque champanhe não seria uma opção, claro que não seria, logo quando o lugar em que estou já é mais do que suficiente para ficar pensando no desgraçado.

O que me leva ao ponto principal da questão. O desgraçado. Ele também é conhecido como _big bad hybrid_, o original, o cara com sotaque charmoso que eu nunca vou admitir ser charmoso e, claro, o assassino, embora eu tenha visto a bondade nele de uma forma que nunca vou saber expressar corretamente porque nem mesmo eu entendo. Eu simplesmente sei que a bondade está lá, eu vi, eu sinto mesmo quando ele parece fazer questão de ser odiado pelo simples fato de ser "mau". Niklaus ou Nik para alguns, membros da família maluca e assassina. Para mim? Klaus, só Klaus. Quem ele pensa que é para entrar na minha cabeça da pior maneira possível? Não, eu não estou falando que ele me compeliu ou foi um filho da mãe para ousar invadir meus pensamentos mais secretos. Eu estou dizendo que ele foi muito mais cruel, pois está nos meus sonhos quando e como não deveria. Como se ele quisesse me atormentar ou me empurrar numa direção que meus pés e cabeça inconscientemente trilham. Bem, agora literalmente foi trilhada, considerando onde estou: em uma das _great cities_, cheias de arte e música e todo o papo de beleza genuína que nunca deixou minha cabeça. Espera, será que é por isso que eu vim até esse lugar? Para de alguma forma provar pra mim mesma que não preciso dele para me mostrar o mundo?

Não. Chega de buscar alternativas, desculpas para toda essa _coisa_, seja lá o que essa coisa for. Preciso ser honesta, mas não com ele ou mesmo meus amigos. Preciso ser honesta comigo.

Sou uma vampira jovem, estou na faculdade, tenho planos e nenhum dos meus planos deveria envolver um certo híbrido original com sotaque sexy e irritante. Mas aqui estou eu, bebendo numa bela madrugada e falando sem parar, contando tudo isso pra _você_ pelo celular para tentar encontrar uma resposta que talvez eu já saiba qual é.

O que aconteceu naquelas matas, por horas intermináveis, deveria ter ficado ali, morrido ali. Ele não tinha o direito de voltar daquela maneira, conseguir minha confissão daquela maneira e ir embora daquela maneira levando _algo_ que ainda está comigo, mas agora também está lá, em New Orleans, com ele.

Calma, Caroline Maluca Forbes. Tá certo, eu atingi um nível de loucura que não pensava ser possível nem mesmo para mim, sei disso. Estou falando sozinha no celular com alguém que não responde pelo simples fato de não existir do outro lado da linha de uma chamada que nem sequer foi realizada! Para completar estou dando risada disso. Ok, ignorando esse pequeno detalhe, acho que eu só precisava escutar minha própria voz desabafar, entende? Talvez seja a minha maneira não convencional de esquecer pelo menos por um segundo todo o drama supernatural de Mystic Falls e ter uma conversa muito séria e franca com o meu eu atormentado. – só nunca cogitei que essa conversa fosse acontecer em Roma, num quarto de hotel onde somente a minha voz ecoaria como improvável acompanhante. – Não é como se eu fosse tentar desabafar com a Elena assim: "Lembra do Klaus? Aquele cara que matou sua tia, a mãe do meu ex-namorado e mais um _zilhão_ de pessoas? Pois é...além de ter transado com ele, como você já sabe, eu acho que estou _apaixonada_. Pronto, falei!"

Oh meu Deus...

É _isso_, não é? O tempo todo? Não era _algo_, uma _coisa_. Apaixonada. Eu precisava colocar isso pra fora, muito mesmo, e honestamente estou feliz que a primeira pessoa a escutar isso seja eu mesma, em voz alta. Acho que essa é a minha confissão, parte 2.

Agora que tenho uma nova confissão, preciso tomar uma atitude e _resolver_ essa situação de uma vez por todas. Uma garota como eu não pode simplesmente constatar estar apaixonada por Klaus Mikaelson e não fazer nada.

Eu o fiz prometer nunca voltar, mas nunca prometi nunca procura-lo. Sim, é verdade, eu não queria estar aqui e não deveria estar aqui porque esse lugar não é minha resposta. Que ironia dizer isso, mas acho que Roma, Paris e Tóquio têm que ficar para... _um_ _dia _porque hoje a minha resposta é New Orleans.

Caramba...são quase quatro da manhã aqui. Muito obrigada por me escutar.

Caroline Forbes desliga.


End file.
